Humanzees (Human/Chimpanzee)
Humanzees (Human/Chimpanzee) An unethical scientist bred together a human and a chimpanzee, humanity’s closest genetic relative, to create a subservient warrior race. Humanzees stand slightly taller than men and have more ape-like body proportions, but they have human skin tone and hair patterns. Their legs tend to be longer than a chimpanzee’s, but their arms are shorter than their ape ancestors’ arms. This causes them to run in a loping stoop that does not allow their knuckles to drag. Their mouths look more feral, like that of an ape, and their eyes lack the intelligent gleam of a human’s. Humanzees’ minds are not as developed as humans, and they have problems understanding abstract concepts on the same level; however, they still have the capacity for advanced thought. Without human direction and culture, humanzees would quickly descend into a feral society with little to no rules. They were originally created at the behest of an aging emperor who wanted to win an impending war so badly that he encouraged his scientific advisor to cross ethical boundaries. When the war never happened and the emperor died, all that was left was the humanzee army he had created. Eventually, the humanzees in the emperor’s service demanded human rights (possibly at the behest of a political rival of the current emperor) and began the debate on what defines someone as human. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Humanzees are strong and rely on deep animal instincts, but they lack the cognitive capacity of most sapient creatures. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, and -4 Intelligence. * Size: Humanzees are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Humanzees are humanoids with the humanzee subtype. Humanzees still counts as a human for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Humanzees have a base speed of 30 feet and a climb speed of 10 feet. * Pack Animal: Humanzees count their Strength as being 6 higher for the purpose of determining their carrying capacity. * Slam: Humanzees have a natural slam attack that deals 1d4 damage. * Treeborn: Humanzees gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. In addition, they always treat them as class skills. * Feral Frenzy: Once per day, whenever humanzees take damage, they fly into a frenzy for 1 minute, gaining a +2 racial bonus to Constitution and Strength but a –2 penalty to AC. * Languages: Humanzees begin play speaking Common. Humanzees with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). As a roleplaying note, humanzee speak on the inhale rather than the exhale. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids